


Skipping Stones

by couragee



Series: Klaine One-Shots [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gryffindor Kurt Hummel, Hogwarts Klaine, Hufflepuff Blaine Anderson, M/M, Secret Crush, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couragee/pseuds/couragee
Summary: “It’s absolutely beautiful,” Blaine whispered, admiring the sunset and all of its colours. Kurt nodded silently, afraid that if he opened his mouth all of the words he’d been dying to say to Blaine would fall out and everything would shatter.AKA Kurt is in love with his best friend Blaine but is too afraid to tell him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916713
Kudos: 20





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is separate from any other posts in this series. It isn’t necessary for the AU to make sense but it can be treated as an extra part of the story. :)

By the time they arrived at the lakeside, a golden sun was setting over the horizon. They watched it as they walked together, all the while Kurt was internally laughing at himself because it was such a cliché. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” Blaine whispered, admiring the sunset and all of its colours. Kurt nodded silently, afraid that if he opened his mouth all of the words he’d been dying to say to Blaine would fall out and everything would shatter. 

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine how beautiful he was. That even a vibrant sunset couldn’t begin to compete with his charm and allure. Kurt wanted to watch Blaine’s cheeks turn a pretty pink at the compliment he would inevitably try to deny, even if they both knew it was true. That same shade of pink appeared in the sky in a moment later, as though plucked from Kurt’s imagination, until it faded away and slowly the night took over, painting the horizon over the ocean a darker blue that overshadowed the water in its depth. A minute passed in silence before Blaine bent down to pick up a rock and skim it over the placid sea, watching it skip over and over again. Kurt had never known how to skim stones, even when his dad tried to teach him, so he knew he was no match for Blaine’s skill combined with his spell for infinite skips. 

So when Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and picked up another stone, Kurt copied his action - but instead of throwing it into the water, he kept it in the palm of his hand. It was round, smooth, and fit the curve of his fist almost perfectly. He stroked over it with his thumb, appreciating the comfort such a small action could bring, yet knowing that he will always want more. The near-perfect stone will forever remind him of what he can’t have - because it wasn’t Blaine, it wasn’t Blaine’s hand, it wasn’t Blaine’s fingers intertwining with Kurt’s. Kurt couldn’t feel Blaine’s heartbeat through a stone. 

Begrudgingly, Kurt released his tight grip on the pebble, peeling his fingers back one by one until it lay flat in the palm of his hand once more. It was only then that he really looked at it, immediately thinking of Blaine’s eyes when he saw that it was a smooth dark brown in colour. His heart skipped with the beat of the next stone Blaine skimmed. 

Slowly, carefully, Kurt reached his arm out to touch Blaine’s shoulder. When he turned around to grin playfully at Kurt, it was one of those romance novel moments when time stops. Blaine’s beauty was otherworldly, and the water was sparkling behind him with the early rays of starlight as dusk descended upon the skyline. Blaine glowed brighter than the most fiery star. 

Wordlessly Kurt dropped the stone - Blaine’s stone - into Blaine’s hand and smiled to him, hoping to convey with that gesture everything he wished he were brave enough to say aloud; I love you, you own my heart, I would give you everything I am. Only Blaine didn’t understand because Kurt knew he would never have the courage to speak aloud what he knew to be true. Instead he laughed lightly at Blaine’s puzzled expression and said, “Skim it.”

So he did. And again Kurt’s heart skipped eight beats along with the almost-perfect stone flying just above the surface of the water. 

It was times like these when Kurt wondered why the sorting hat ever placed him in Gryffindor; he knew that he could never be brave enough to get what he really wanted.


End file.
